Un helado infernal
by Zahia-vlc
Summary: Naruto lo chupaba lentamente recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, levemente sonrojado y sudoroso ante a antenita mirada del Uchiha..si..eso es lo que pasa cuando te comes un helado junto a tu amigo en verano bajo un sol horrible y después de hacer una cola trem


** Un helado infernal**  
**By Sther Kyubi y Zahia-vlc**

* * *

Advertencias: este fic es Shonen ai chicoxchico, quien sea de mente cerrada que no lea, lo digo por vuestro bien.  
Declaración: Naruto no nos pertenece  
Aclaraciones: no busquéis mucha lógica en este fic, ahora entras a un mundo donde las situaciones estúpidas son la mayor parte del tiempo.  
Parejas: SasuNaru  
Este fic va dedicado a **Mayumi, Naruko y Noin**

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke recorrían las calles de Konoha, estaban repletas de gente que ahora ya no miraba tanto a Naruto por tres razones, uno: si le hacían algo el único Uchiha de Konoha los mataba a golpes, dos: si no lo hacía el lo hacía la Hokage, y tres: Naruto había defendido demasiadas veces a la villa como para seguir tratándolo tan mal, así que, si bien no se acercaban a el, simplemente, le ignoraban.  
Mientras andaban vieron a una muchedumbre de niños aglomerados en un mismo sitio mientras una cancioncilla digna de niños de parvulario sonaba por los alrededores. A Naruto esa canción se le hizo conocida ¡como no conocerla! Si algo bueno tenía ero-sennin es que siempre le compraba ricos helados después de entrenar. Miró emocionado la vaga silueta del camión, sacó su monedero de rana y cogió a Sasuke del brazo. Este intentó escapar antes de que el kitsune le agarrase, pero no hubo suerte, suspiró resignado, el nuevo vicio del rubio eran los helados ¡no quería imaginarse que pasaría si saliese un helado de ramen!. Se acercaron a la cola, Naruto saltaba de un lado a otro ansioso por que llegase su turno, mientras que el Uchiha, rendido, observaba su alrededor, los niños que estaban no tenían más de diez años y ellos, ya Chuunins, tenían diecisiete.  
Al fin les toco turno, una chica con un gracioso gorro de color blanco y verde, ojos violetas, pelo azul claro, tez blanca y una gran sonrisa en la boca. Se sonrojó al ver a los dos chicos y puso un gesto de sorpresa al observar bien al rubio.  
-¡Tu debes de ser Naruto-kun!-dijo ella mientras sacaba una foto de quien-sabe-donde.-¡Si¡Eres tú!, Yuuji-sama me dijo que a ti te tenía que hacer un descuento ¿qué helado quieres?-le preguntó la chica mientras le mostraba la dirección donde estaba el cartel de los helados. Naruto puso una cara de felicidad mientras miraba a un helado, era el único que le quedaba por probar.  
-¡Quiero ese!-gritó mientras los niños se quedaban mirándole con miedo para luego reírse ante la cara del chunnin. El ex -vengador miró con celos a la chica y cuando Naruto pago, le cogió de la camisa hizo unos sellos y desaparecieron en una nube de humo, antes de que la chica pudiese entregarle el cambio.  
Aparecieron en un rincón apartado del bosque, donde aprendieron a manejar el chakra.  
Como esperando que sonase un redoble de tambores Naruto fue quitando el envoltorio lentamente, procurando que no se rompiese el tan preciado envoltorio. Finalmente el helado salió a la luz del sol. Se le quedó mirando unos momentos como si aún no se creyese que fuera verdad. Sasuke estaba en una situación similar, estaba asombrado ante la extraña forma que tenía el helado. Tenía la forma de..de..¡un pene! Y el helado..no era precisamente pequeño. Fue el quien miró ansioso al rubio.  
-Como no te lo comas pronto..se derretirá.-dijo el Uchiha con la clara intención de picar a su amigo. Y lo consiguió, Naruto le miró con cara retadora y se acercó el helado a la boca mientras sentía la atenta mirada de su compañero en sus movimientos. Lo lamió y un escalofrió le recorrió a Sasuke. Aún más cuando su cara se vio manchada por dos gotas de helado en las comisuras de la boca, entre que Naruto estaba sonrojado por el calor y tenía gotitas blancas por la comisura de la boca su temperatura estaba aumentando. El kitsune empezó a lamer el helado, de arriba abajo, hacía graciosos circulitos en la punta con la lengua y luego se relamía sensualmente ante la vista de un pelinegro cada vez más excitado. Para el, Naruto no estaba devorando el helado sino que estaba devorando su miembro. Cuando Naruto se estaba terminando el helado dio un mordisco en el y Sasuke dio un pequeño grito.  
-¡Argh¡Dobe no hagas eso!-El rubio le miró extrañado y este, al ver que Naruto comenzaba a bajar su mirada hacía cierta parte de su cuerpo intentó tapar su erección con la camiseta, al ver que no podía se levantó y se fue con paso apresurado.  
-¡Espera Sasuke¿a dónde vas?.-le preguntó mientras sostenía el helado. Sasuke, andando más rápido no se giró pero le respondió.  
-¡No te importa¡Dobe!-se escondió entre los arbustos para que nadie le viese y se sentó, no tenía ganas de bajarse los pantalones y encima mancharse las manos, pero era imposible bajar su erección, así que se quedó ahí descansando imaginándose al kitsune en poses obscenas, casi podía escuchar los gemidos de Naruto en su oído. ''Sasuke..Sasuke..''  
-¡¡Sasuke¡Quieres hacerme caso de una vez!-le gritó el rubio en su oreja sacando de su fantasía al pelinegro. Le miró de soslayo y sonrió levemente. Naruto le miró confundido ¿Sasuke estaba sonriendo?. Sonrió el también y se prolongo un silencio, largo pero cómodo. Ninguno de los dos quería romper esa aura mágica que se había creado entre los dos, pero finalmente fue Sasuke quien habló.  
-Naruto..-le llamo el Uchiha con voz neutra.  
-Dime..-le respondió con voz ausente. No se dio cuenta cuando su amigo le cogió y acabó encima de el, con sus rostros muy cerca, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y Sasuke habló.  
-¿Me puedes hacer a mi..lo mismo que al helado?-El joven portador del Kyuubi pareció confuso, pero a los segundos lo comprendió y su rostro se sonrojó completamente. Bajó la mirada a la entrepierna de su amigo y trago saliva, volvió a mirarle y su compañero atrapó sus labios, estuvieron unos minutos besándose hasta que se separaron y Naruto, algo sorprendido no dudo en contestarle.  
-¡Eso y mucho más tte-bayo!

**_FIN_**

* * *

¿Algún día lograré escribir algo serio? TOT, bueno, este fic es hecho con Esther Kyubi, yo me he divertido mucho haciéndolo, me hubiese gustado poner más paridas, pero ya sería pasarse XD. Espero que os guste este mini-mini-Oneshot hecho con todo nuestro cariño y amor , ja neee

**Sther Kyuubi**: Maldita mujer!  
**Zahia:** ññUuuuu...yeaaah


End file.
